Moonlight Dreams
by Dee9
Summary: Jarod has his freedom will he chance all just to see Parker


****

Legal disclaimer: The recognizable characters of the TV-show 'The Pretender' doesn't belong to me but to MTM, NBC,TNT Television and 20th Century Fox. I just borrowed them. This story was only written and published for my pleasure and that of other fans. I don't pursue any financial interests whatsoever. No copyright infringement is intended.  


I had to get this one out of my system before I wrote anything else.I was playing around with different styles of writing as you can tell..I wondered about their first kiss as adults,and if Jarod could stay away from Parker if he had his freedom.Here it is.Hope you like it.

Title: Moonlight Dreams

By:Dee

Beta read by Dianne

**********

Jarod stood in awe and parts of books on beauty and love seemed to flow into him. With the full moon shining down on Parker, she was truly the Goddess Diana descending from her silvery chariot. He caught the light within her and it stole his breath away. He strained his abilities towards this creature; he watched her as she looked out towards him and suddenly she seemed to soften even more. The planes of her face were visible and her soft blue eyes glittered with excitement as if she had just uncovered the hope diamond; yet, also reflected in them were wisdom, pain and a deep sorrow. Her mouth, a full, pale rose moved provocatively as she spoke to herself. Her dress looked like it was from a movie from the 1940's; long, tapered and gathered around her thin waist, a long slit showing her heart-stopping legs. Jarod focused on her lips again and his hand ran tenderly over his own lips as he watched with FBI glasses from the tree line of the park.

A dream, that's all she was now, a dream, a beautiful dream that he could never have. A deep sadness descended on him like a cold, wet cape that hung limp around his shoulders then he felt something light and airy reaching out towards him, at first cold then as it touched him, it was soft, warm and inviting. Jarod's head jerked up and he franticly searched around him, only to look over at Parker. She was now standing in the gazebo looking towards him. Her mouth was slightly parted and her hair danced in the breeze as the cool moonlight cascaded around her, turning her hair into a halo of auburn.

He couldn't help it and for one brief minute his abilities reached out and touched her; a part of him wanted to linger in the feeling of her power, gently reaching out to her soul, while the other part of him pulled back in fear of letting the Centre know that he was still alive to be hunted down like an animal. The part of him that wanted to be loved held on tightly for he knew that it wasn't his fate, but with her, he felt the longing he fought so hard to hold in check. The longing to have someone of his own who knew him to love and to be loved back by that person. In a way, a part of him hated her, while another part loved and worshipped her. Jarod stopped his wandering mind, how could he hate Parker, she suffered the same way he did. She didn't even know that he was still alive, but a part of him argued back, 'You felt her, Jarod, and she felt you.' 

Jarod didn't want to think anymore, he didn't want to see his huntress, but the pull for one last look overcame him and he once again focused on her, she was still staring out towards him. 

Jarod couldn't take his eyes off her still standing in the gazebo, the graceful movement of her slender body, the tilt of her head, the light playing off her hair, crowning her in a ray of brilliance. He watched as Parker crossed her arms in front of herself as if hugging herself from the cool breeze of the night, but it was the look in those eyes. Her eyes where now almost feline and even from here among the trees, he knew that they were now the eyes of a hunter. Jarod leaned back into the tree, gathering his strength. He didn't know how long he'd stood transfixed until the officer came up beside him.

*****

Parker's mind reeled and her thoughts turned to Jarod. She still couldn't believe he was dead. Six months jetting around the entire country waiting for a sign from him and there was still no sign. Lyle said he'd killed him and she felt dead inside. At first, she didn't believe it, couldn't comprehend it, just the thought sickened her. Her voices kept saying 'wait and see'. Thomas' death had almost destroyed her, but it was nothing compared to Jarod's. Each month without any word and each disappointment killed her a little bit more inside. Her moods swung from killing herself to killing Lyle or both, but the thought of her little brother being unprotected stopped her. Damn Jarod, with just his words, he had touched her on a level she'd never experienced or thought possible. Parker slowly shook her head, trying in vain to dismiss the taunting words from her mind. Tonight had unnerved her, the first in a long time, ever since Jarod's death. Someone was watching her, gauging her movements and she had tried to reach out to the person, to make the night shadows real. It wasn't cold emptiness or the ugliness that greeted her, but instead, something warm, tender and beckoning called out to her; something out there, something in the night. 

*****

"Jarod," said the small balding FBI agent next to him, only receiving a brush-off. Jarod was so involved that FBI Agent Molloy grabbed the glasses from him only to receive a dirty look. Molloy looked through the glasses to see what had interested Mr. Super FBI Agent. As he put the glasses to his face and looked in the direction Super FBI Agent had been looking, he saw Parker and gave a low whistle, "Now that's what I call a woman." He smiled at Jarod, at least he was human, "You know her or is she a dream?"

Jarod grabbed the glasses back, "A little of both." He sounded so forlorn, so lost. 

The older Molloy smiled. "If I were you, I'd go to her." 

Jarod looked questionably at Molloy. "Listen, you have an hour break, I'll send someone to replace you. Son, I wouldn't let that one go and if someone was going to take this kid, they'd have already done it and the kid's not even here, so go."

Jarod weighed his options, he loved being an FBI agent, but he longed for just a word from Parker. 'Tell her, it's all over,' but he wasn't really sure, 'just get close,' but there was something inside of him that egged him on. She was his flame. "Thanks, Molloy." He answered quietly.

"Sure, kid." Molloy's voice sounded gruff as Jarod handed him his gun and holster along with his jacket. 

Jarod smiled. "We have unfinished business, I don't want her to shoot me. Especially with my own gun."

Molloy nodded. 

As Jarod made his way down to the Parker's property, he wondered why the heaven's loved irony, his assignment was right next door to Parker's and they were having a party. Jarod shook his head slowly. "If she shoots me, at least Molloy will witness it." He stated to himself, knowing that Molloy was watching it all.

Jarod worked himself down into the underbrush right in front of the gazebo. Took a deep breath and as he started towards her, he stopped and picked a beautiful red rose from the bush beside him. While here goes nothing.

Then he was standing in the gazebo with her, her back towards him.

Parker turned around slowly until she was looking right at him. Jarod's heart quickened in his chest; she was coming towards him ever so slowly, each step she took making it harder for him to breathe and he could hardly catch his breath as the mist swirled around him. He found himself standing under a moon, which was glittering through lacework stone. Moonlight glistened off the walls, turning them a pearl-shell color, the floor underneath him was covered with veined marble. Lamps of silver swung from the sides of the gazebo's roof, held by silver chains and fed with perfumed oils of exotic flowers, which filled the warm night air, silver captured by the light seemed to be made of tender moonbeams and shadows, lines of perfect grace. It truly seemed like he was in a sweet paradise; it was her, never had he imagined this, it was her framework, built from her thoughts and dreams.

She was only about three inches from him now and Jarod was drawn to her fair, upturned face, the arch of her brows, her lips, slightly parted and showing the perfect whiteness of her teeth and the lovely blue of her eyes that illuminated celestial rays of hope and love. Her lashes swept onto her delicate cheeks and a crown of auburn hair graced her face and was captured in the breeze, dancing in elegant movements. The entire moment was swept by the sound of the wind whispering like low music where sleepers moved in a dreamlike trance to a tender dance of love, which only they can hear. Only a prince could truly lay claim to such as she, a fairy love. Her long tapered fingers were interlaced like an innocent child. He couldn't speak for fear that this little part of heaven would disappear and be denied to him forever. He could hear Catherine's voice whispering soft and low on the wind and calling out to him, "always yours".

She stood in front of him, staring at him with those huge, exquisite eyes, which seemed to mirror intelligence and the haunting knowledge that she knew him to his very soul. No fear showed in them, only a slight surprise that quickly vanished and held in them was a light of complete awe. Jarod wanted to drown in her eyes, to become a part of the magical creature in front of him. She was so exquisite and he desired to touch her face, run his hand down its cool plane to the nook of her neck; to prove, if only to himself, that she was a live, breathing person instead of a mystically fantasy, a Goddess to be worshipped. She was like a concert of breathtaking music by Mozart with the movement of poetry; she was every piece of music and poetry he'd ever read or heard. Jarod stood in shock; here standing in front of him was an angel, more alluring than Venus in her heavens or Helen of Troy on Earth.

Jarod's frame echoed in musicality, but it was the expressive eyes that held Parker spellbound, etched in them were such depths of love, pain, compassion and understanding that she had trouble breathing. His features, though older, only added to her need to touch him, to feel his hair and ran her smooth fingertips over his lips, sliding them down the side of his neck to his muscular chest. He was breathtaking; magnificent, no mere words could describe him and to try to do so was an affront to what he was; awe-inspiring, more breathtaking than the stars above and more beautiful than the precious paintings done by the masters. Jarod still couldn't believe she was here; she was a dream, this close she had to be just a dream or was she? Would she just disappear as she had done so many times in his dreams? There was only one way to find out the truth

Jarod's head leaned into Parker's neck, he could feel heat radiating from her neck and the softness of her cheek against his face and he closed his eyes. She didn't reach for her gun, didn't scream out for sweepers; didn't disappear. He drank in the warm flesh, her scent vibrating through him. He could almost feel every atom and cell of his being wanting to feel her and then there was the quickness of her breath and the racing of her heartbeat. He was so tempted to press his face into the soft, pale skin of her neck, but he avoided the temptation to nuzzle her, to taste the warm flesh. "Am I your nightmare now, Parker?" He felt the quick intake of breath as her head spun around, almost touching their lips together. Her lips were but an infinitesimal distant from his and he longed to taste their sweetness, but her eyes locked onto his. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and her eyes looked deeply into his as he became lost in them. "No, never that. You're my dream. I feel like Alice in the looking glass, but I don't want to leave, I don't want to wake." Then looking deeply within his eyes she added, "I don't want to escape, I just want." Her voice was soft and breathless, each word brought with it a breath of warmth to his lips and had he or she moved just a fraction, their lips would have met and they would taste the wanton desire that they each felt, a forbidden love. 

Parker was beyond thinking or stating her objective. She was captured by Jarod's breath on her neck and her pulse raced in anticipation of his next move. Chills and small electrical shocks radiated through her soft skin down to her belly and beyond, her mind skipped whole phases of the Centre's policies as she reacted as a woman instead of a huntress to this stimulation. Parker braced herself, but she never had she dreamed in her wildest imagination that he was alive. He was so beautiful, so mystical, the tenor of his voice making her heart skip a beat. She must be somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, somewhere where the heart lies. She was a little taken back when he leaned into her, warmth radiated off his masculine body and the heat from his breath on her neck made her blood boil in wanton lust, sending chills down her spine. So close, she could feel his hair against the bare skin of her neck, the weight of his cheek against her own, which she couldn't help but rub against his face, feeling the slight stubble. It was intoxicating to her senses, sending Parker whirling and her own fingers slowly moved up her neck to her mouth and she bit her finger. There was not a word said until his soft voice vibrated in low sexual tones, "Am I your nightmare now, Parker?" 

Nightmare? A question semi-formed in her mind as she turned, his lips were so close to her own, so temptingly close; she wanted to taste him, feel him, but his eyes captured hers, almost begging for her answer. She whispered her answer and watched as his eyes widened in amazement, like he'd never expected her to answer dreaminess. He lowered his head and spoke back to her, "If you are a dream huntress as you appear to be, Goddess of the night, let me dream forever and never wake." She could feel his breath on her lips and his eyes drew her into them. Parker was losing herself, she felt herself falling, but too many were dependant on her and she pulled back. As he straighten up, she realized he was real, but she still couldn't quite grasp it, she had no choice and if it was but a dream, nothing mattered. Parker allowed herself to take a tiny step forward and lean into him, causing her heart and his to beat faster, she trembled slightly and she raised her face to look into his sensual dark eyes. She raised her hand and her fingers played with his hair then stole over to his bottom lip and traced it softly with her fingertips. She watched as Jarod slowly closed his eyes, she could feel the need in him rise, but she ignored it.

As Jarod opened his eyes, love and need penetrated through them. Parker grabbed his other hand and slowly placed it on her own face and his eyes widened in disbelief, shock and surprise at this so intimate an action on her part, allowing him to touch what he had only dreamed of. It must be a dream that his huntress, so magical and breathtakingly beautiful tonight, could desire his touch. He wondered if he would ever have this dream again. Looking into her eyes, he saw a light so bright in their depths of blue, so filled with wonderment and love that he had a hard time finding his breath. "I know that you can only be a dream and if I could have only one thing, it would be the taste of your lips; that would hold me over to my death." Jarod grabbed Parker lightly, one hand inched to the back of her head, entwining in the silkiness of her hair while his other hand went to her upper back. His thoughts where filled with the heat of her body, the softness of her slightly parted, moistened lips, there was no thoughts but of her, she looked like an angel as the moonlight kissed her face, now it was his turn.

He pulled her towards him and she made no attempt to escape his grasp, no attempt at all, instead, she tilted up her face and her lips met his. It was like a firestorm had swept through his veins, there was no god or man that could put out the flame that consumed him. He felt the movement of her lips on his. His desire, his need, wanting more of her, drove him to hold her tighter, demand more of her lips. He could feel the grasp of her hands, one around his shoulder, the other locked into his hair. He had no idea that he had pulled her up off her feet, all the love and longing he felt poured into his kiss. He felt her tongue touching his, running over his teeth then touching the roof of his mouth. Every atom and cell responded to her, begging for more. 

*****

Parker stood in awe of Jarod, he must be part of a wonderful dream, a vision in front of her, but what he said next set her heart on fire. "I know that you can only be a dream and if I could have only one thing, it would be the taste of your lips; that would hold me over to my death." The mere sound of his voice turned her to jelly. A satin tone of sensual desire echoed into each word he spoke and the closer he came to her lips, the more she wanted this dream never to end, but she knew that he would disappear as soon as their lips met. This time at least, the dream would end with the feel of him. She looked up to see his eyes, but it was his lips coming down on hers that captured her attention then all was lost as his lips claimed hers. She could feel the rise of his emotions from love, desire, lust and she rode the waves of emotion, meeting each one with equal strength of her own. Fire and warmth filled her, then strong desire and lust, she wanted all of him. The uniqueness of him only added to her desire, there was no thoughts, only the need to join him in this searing fire. Before this dream ended, she would take all she could feel, touch and taste, to hell with reality. Jarod could feel every movement from his huntress' body pressed against him and he knew that there was no stopping; the need for her was everything

Fireworks went off in the night sky, but it didn't register until a voice floated into the inferno. "Parker! Parker!" Jarod stopped dead in his tracks and his lips pulled away from Parker's then he gently placed her back on the ground; her face was flushed and her eyes blazed with desire. Their eyes swept down then back to each other. Jarod touched her bottom lip, brushing it with his finger, her eyes closed briefly as he did this and his voice seemed to shake as he spoke to her, "Your real, Parker, I thought you were a dream made of moonlight and mist. I'm not going back to the Centre, they think Lyle killed me."

Parker could barely find her voice, "I can't conceal a weapon in this anyway." Her voice was breathless. "Are you a dream, Jarod?" her eyes looked deeply into his. "I… love you." A few tears rolled down her face as

Jarod tenderly touched a strand of her silky hair that had come undone. His eyes locked on hers as he wiped away a couple of salty tears that glistened on her cheeks. 

"Happy New Year, Parker." He whispered in a low, throaty tone. "I'm real, Parker, I'm a pretender, remember?"

"Parker!" the yelling was closer and more insistent and from here, she could tell it was Lyle's voice.

She hated to turn, knowing that the dream would end. Slowly Parker cupped Jarod's cheek in her hand, his heated flesh and the feel of his stubble thrilled her. She knew her eyes betrayed her, showing him the blind need she had for him, but her eyes couldn't leave his and her thumb slowly traced his lips, watching those beautiful, expressive dark eyes closely as he tenderly brought his hand up to cover hers, kissing her thumb and running the tip of his tongue over the soft padding of the tip. She moaned softly as her body shivered against his. Their need was now so immense that it threatened to consume them both. She needed to touch his bare skin and her hands roughly grabbed his shirt, ripping it open, buttons flying in every direction. She ran her fingers over his exposed chest, the firmness of heated flesh below her fingertips, her teeth nipped at his jaw line then she ran her tongue into the hollow of his neck. He moaned and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back so he could claim her lips; he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she pressed herself harder against him.

"Parker, everyone's waiting for you at the house! Where in the hell are you? Parker?" She could vaguely hear. "Get security, Parker's missing!" yelled Lyle from the hillside towards the house and Parker turned away. Jarod dropped his hand from hers and took a step back. She felt a sudden chill cross over her heart and a tiny tear slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes and in slow motion her heart sank, she knew that when she opened them he would be gone.

When she opened her eyes, the only items left of him were a perfect red rose lying at her feet and white dress shirt buttons. Parker gently bent over and picked up the rose, kissing the soft petals. She needed a cold shower, she could still feel him pressed against her body, which now ached and burned with the urges he had ignited in her. She looked out into the cold and empty night, knowing he was still there watching her.

Ever so briefly, the scent of him reached out to her, its warmth surrounding her in love. 'Yes,' Parker thought, 'love' as she hugged herself more tightly, trying to calm herself and her racing hormones. He was hers and no one else could have him. Parker smiled wickedly while still trying to catch her breath, 'Next time, Jarod. Thank God you're alive,' she thought to herself. Slowly she stretched her hand out and spread her fingers slightly apart just as they had done when they were children.

Jarod watched from the bushes, his heart pounding in his chest as he witnessed her hand coming up, her fingers slightly spread and he silently returned her signal, a lump in his throat. He couldn't deny it anymore, couldn't stop thinking about her. How could he pretend? It was him that loved her, wanted her, the real him. Jarod heard Lyle's voice and watched as Lyle walked over to Parker.

Parker didn't smile, but the softness that Jarod had seen earlier in her disappeared as her cool, calculating mind clicked in, the outward shell she placed around herself seemed to frost over in icy discipline as Lyle approached. Jarod, concealed by the bushes, slowly turned and walked into the dark night, the feel of her touch, the exquisite arousal of her tongue in his mouth and soft yielding body pressed against his remained with him. He knew that he would never really be free from her because she had managed to capture his heart and in the process had found her own. She was a true huntress.

THE END


End file.
